


Will I Ever Hear You Say it?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [37]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gallavich, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends just lazy-chatting and Ian asking Mickey if he'll ever say what he feels.</p><p>another fic-a-day-in-may entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I Ever Hear You Say it?

They lay side by side in Ian's small bed, staring at one another quietly, just happy to be together.

Ian reached out to push the strand of Mickey's hair that was longer than the rest out of his eyes.

"I like it longer." He said quietly, Carl and Liam were still asleep in the same room.

"It ain't much longer, just the back's a bit shorter." Mickey mumbled.

Ian smiled. "Well whatever it is, I like it. Looks good on you." He shrugged.

His hand trailed down, over his shoulder and his bicep, his fingers lightly brushing his forearm before coming to still over his tattooed knuckles and Mickey turned his hand to let him slip his fingers between them.

"S'a good fit." He mumbled, not sure if Mickey was going to walk or let him say stuff like that, but he didn't move, he just rolled his eyes a little.

He was still looking up at him though, like he was scared of closing his eyes in case he would open them and find him gone. He was worried that he might never feel safe enough to close them again.

Their feet were linked at the end of the bed, just resting on one another and keeping each other warm and comfortable.

Ian let his gaze slip for a second and Mickey could see something playing on his mind.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked.

"No, no, everything's..." He started before looking up at him again. "Am I ever going to hear you say it?" He asked softly.

Mickey swallowed and for a moment his eyes flickered away but he kept his hand firmly in Ian's, just to be sure he was still there. He knew exactly what he meant, exactly what he wanted, but he didn't know the answer to his question.

He looked back into his eyes, searching them for a way to figure it out but they didn't have the answer, just the proof. So he nodded without saying anything.

"Soon?" He asked.

"I don't know... maybe." He answered.

Ian nodded a little. "Okay, okay." He said.

"Ian..."

"I know, I know Mick." He said, knowing that one day he would say it, one day he would chance it.

He was going to wait for that day, no matter how long it took, because he knew that he meant it even if he couldn't say it. It was written in his eyes, in every gaze and on the corner of his lips with every smile.

One day he would hear him say it.

"I love you Mick." He whispered and Mickey bit his lip, his fingers tightening their grip as his eyes turned away.

Because no one had ever loved him before, he had never given anyone a reason to, and he sure as hell hadn't given one to Ian but here he was, giving his love to him anyway. Even if he couldn't tell him the same, even though he didn't think he deserved it.

The words were there, etched on his tongue but impossible to let out and so he held them there longer. He kept them sitting right at the edge in the hope that maybe they would slip out on their own but they didn't, it was months before he let them go.

They were sitting at the bar of the Alibi, drinks in hand with the usual chatter behind them. Ian was in the middle of a story about the damn army and it bugged Mickey every time he talked about it. It bugged him more than he was willing to let on but Ian seemed to find it amusing and so he let him keep going.

"... and he just kept insisting that I run the course again because it had to be a mistake. I think he was just jealous that I beat his time trials." He chuckled to himself and looked over at Mickey, waiting for him to say something, anything.

And he did.

"I love you." He said under the dull drone of Alibi patrons around them.

Ian's bottom lip dropped a little and Mickey just sighed to himself because he was never good at choosing his moments.

Somehow though he had gotten it just right because Ian was pulling him in for a kiss on the mouth and the look on his face was more than Mickey was expecting.

He pulled back and Ian's shock had turned into a grin so he gave him his signature eye roll. He didn't know if saying it once would make it easier to say again but if Ian was going to smile in the same way he was now then he would have to at least try.


End file.
